Tied Up
by Blondezilla90
Summary: A peek into their early marriage!


**Title:** Tied Up  
**Author:** BlondezillasMaid  
**Raiting:** M  
**Pairing:** Reba/Brock  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or Reba, I wish I would tho.  
**Summary: **A peek into their early marriage!

Brock slowly walked into the apartment, which he was sharing with his wife. He tip toed around and hoped he wouldn't wake his sleeping wife. It was the fifth night in a row that he had to work long and that he had to go to the library to get some books for school. He quietly stripped off his clothes and walked into the bathroom, washing up and putting on boxers and pj bottoms.

He and Reba had been married for two years now and he was lucky she was so patient with him. Brock worked hard, trying to get though dental school and working next to school to earn some money for him and Reba. Reba was also working but it wasn't enough to feed both of them. It tired Brock out, but he knew once he'd be done with school everything would be easier for them.

Reba heard a noise coming from the bathroom and slowly sat up in the bed. Brock must have been late again. She really missed her husband, they hardly see each other, because he has to leave early in the morning and won't be back until midnight most of the time.

She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and got up, walking over to the bathroom. She peeked through the half open door and smiled. Her husband was standing in front of the mirror half naked, brushing his teeth. His well defined back muscles showed off and Reba bit her bottom lip. A shiver ran down her spine as the very thought of jumping on his crossed her mind.

They haven't had any intimacy in a while now. Actually it's been weeks, because both of them were busy and hardly saw each other. Reba slowly sneaked up on him and wrapped her arms around his chest, moving her hands up and down, pressing her body into his. She placed a kiss on his shoulders and rested her head on his back smiling to herself.

"Hey beautiful..," Brock mumbled and turned around in her arms, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer for a sweet kiss.

"Hey honey...how was work?" Reba looked up into his eyes and smiled, placing a kiss on his chin.

"Exhausting..I hate it..Tim didn't show up to I had to work longer....if he does it again i am gonna break is legs...," he mumbled and leaned down again, capturing her lips in a fiery lip lock.

"Oh...and...I...missed you....," he rasped out while kissing her. Reba smiled and tighten her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss a little more.

"Oh....by the way...did i wake you?" Brock pulled away and looked at her, moving his hands up and down her back.

"No, I wasn't really sleeping...I had something in on my mind....what is far from sleeping..." She grinned sexily and placed a kiss on his lips. Before Brock had the chance to deepen the kiss, she stepped put pf his embrace, hooking a finger into the waistband of his pj bottoms.

"Oh?....So what did ya have in mind than?" Brock asked innocently and grinned as Reba started to pull at his waist, leading him into the bedroom.

"Well this afternoon....I was reading this magazine during my lunch break...and well i kinda came across this article..." She said, staring into his eyes. When she reached the bad she made him sit down on the bed and smiled.

"Must have been one hell of an article." He grinned and pulled her closer, making her sit on his lap. She shifted a bit and sat on his lap facing him.

"Ohh hmmm..It was....the headline was...how to spice up your sex life....and well i was curious...." She leaned forward to place a light kiss on his lips. Brock moved his hands to her hips, moving her nightshirt up a bit to reveal more of her thighs to him.

"Oh?....Tell me about it than..." Brock grinned brightly and started to kiss her neck, gently biting and sucking her skin.

"Well...there was one thing....that i thought we could try....if you're up to..." she pushed him onto the bed and placed tiny kisses all over his chest. Brock smiled and looked down at Reba, whose curls very all over his chest.

"One thing? You gonna tell me what it was about?" Reba raised her head again and looked up into his eyes.

"Hmmm....I am gonna show you...," she whispered and got up from the bed, walking into the bathroom. Brock sat up confused and looked at the bathroom door, waiting for Reba to come back. A few minutes later Reba returned with the ties of their robes and grinned.

"You wanna tie me to the bed?" Brock asked excited as Reba came back and instructed him to lay down on the center of the bed.

"Kinda...you'll see...," she grinned and straddled him again, grabbing his wrist to tie one of the ties around it. Brock watched every move Reba did and she gave him a dirty smile. Once she tied it tight enough she grabbed his other hand, doing the same once again. Once she was done she smiled she intertwined her right fingers with his left. She grabbed the loose end of the tie and tied it around her one wrist, using her free and teeth to do so.

"You wanna tie us together?" Brock raised an eyebrow and Reba nodded her head yes, intertwining her left fingers with us right. She tied the loose end around her wrist and smiled.

"The knot isn't that hard to open....once i have enough of it i just need to pull at the end and my knot will open...," she whispered into his ear and sucked at his earlobe.

"But how shall i get rid of your nightshirt?," he mumbled and rolled them over, pinning her between him and the mattress.

"Get creative....," she grinned and moved her legs up, hooking her toe into the waistband of his boxers to pull his pj bottoms and boxers over his hips and down his legs.

"Hmm....i will..," he whispered into her ear and crashed his lips down on hers, moving his tongue lightly over her lips, begging for entrance. Reba slowly opened her mouth and kissed him back, sucking at his tongue. She was about to move her arms, but Brock notice and grabbed a hold of her arms, puling them over her head.

"Oh....you wanna over power me huh?" Brock nodded his head and pressed her hands down, kissing her once again. Reba returned the kiss and and wrapped her legs around his waist to press her pelvis into his. Brock let out a groan and Reba felt a shock of pleasure rushing though her body, as she felt his erection pressed against her.

She quickly used the moment of weakness, rolling them over. Brock grinned at her and tried to role over, but Reba hold herself steady. She moved her hips up and leaned over to kiss him softly, before she grabbed his hand and moved it down his body. Brock raised and eyebrow as she moved his hand to his erection, grinning at him. She made him grip himself, closing her hand around his.

"Hmmmm.....," she breathed into his ear and licked the side of his neck, before she slowly moved their hands up and down. Brock let out a groan and Reba sat up again, moving their hands a little faster.

"God Reba.....this is....ohhh..," he moaned out loud. "I want you to touch me...." Reba shook her head know and looked into his eyes, squeezing his hands before speeding up a little more. Brock closed his eyes for a moment, his hands slowly moving on its own. He tried to buck his hips, but Reba pressed him down with her weight. She slowly moved down his body and smiled as he kept going faster and faster.

"Reba...I am so..closed...." Brock screamed out when he suddenly felt Reba's mouth on him. She took him in all the way into her mouth, sucking and licking it. It was all it took and Brock's came right than and there. Reba sucked a few times more, before kissing her way up to his mouth. Brock groan and kissed her hard, tasting himself off her lips.

"That...was..." Brock rasped out as Reba moved down his neck.

"Different...," she grinned and Brock gripped her hips, her hand still tied close to his. He slowly moved their hands up and hooked his fingers into the nightshirt and pulled at it until the straps broke. It shirt was now loosely around her body and Brock moved it down, exposing her breast to his view. He smiled and sat up, catching a nipple between his teeth. Reba let out a moan and three her head back, pressing herself hard against his mouth.

"Oh yes...that's good...," she moaned as Brock sucked and nibbled at her nipple roughly. Reba let out another moan and he quickly switched breast, giving it the same treatment.

"Brock..I need you...," she mumbled and looked down at him again. Brock looked up at her and grinned, rolling them over.

"Not yet..." He kissed her softly and moved down her neck and cleavage. He kissed his way down to her belly button, biting and licking every inch of skin available. Reba enjoyed the treatment so much she threw her head back and moaned. When Brock reached her panties, he took the hem of them between his teeth, pulling them down over hips. Reba looked at him and smiled, moving her legs up to strip off her panties.

Brock kneeled down between her legs and grinned, kissing her passionately before moving down her body. He intertwined their fingers together and placed them next to her hips. Suddenly his head moved between her legs and he caught her clit between his lips, sucking at it gently. Reba let out a moan and arched her back, pressing her lower body harder against Brock face.

Brock started to lick and suck, causing Reba to cry out in pleasure. He caught her clit between his teeth and nibbled at it, before he slipped his tongue into her opening, his nose brushing against her clit. Reba raised her hips a little and moaned out loud, feeling her lower body respond to the treatment he was giving her. Her muscles and walls pulled together and she arched her back even more.

He kept licking and sucking until their hands reached her womanhood. He moved two fingers into her and Reba started to caress her clit. It was all it took and she felt her orgasm rush though her body. She screamed out his name and rocked his hips against his fingers until the last wave of pleasure subsided.

"Hmmm...." Brock breathed out and kissed his way up, catching her lips in a passionate kiss. Reba moved her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist, begging for more.

"I love you...." Brock whispered into her ear and smiled, his erection pressing against her opening.

"I love you too...now make love to me Brock...i need you...i missed you so much..please...." She kissed him once more and moved her hips up, showing what she need. Brock rolled them over once again and gripped her hips tightly, moving her up a bit before slamming into her body. Reba cried out and threw her head back, trying to move her hands, but Brock hold onto her hips and didn't let go of them.

"Harder Brock....," she rasped out and he pulled out, slamming into her once again. He stilled his movement for a sec and squeezed her hip.

"Look at me Reba....look at me...," he demanded and Reba opened her eyes, looking down into his. He slowly started to move her and Reba responded to every move. She was riding him for the first time in their entire relationship and Reba silently admitted to herself that she liked it. She raised her hips a bit and let herself fall down on him, letting out a deep growl as she did so.

Brock moved his hands up, forcing Reba to do the same, Before he knew it she tilt her head down and got a hold of the loose end, tugging at it with her teeth. She moved her free hand to hr other and opened the knot, bending over to move her hands over his chest and kiss him passionately. Brock grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, rolling them over.

He pressed her down and pulled out of her, making Reba groan in disapproval. Before she knew it, Brock used his hands to spread her legs wider, slamming into her until the base of his member hit her pelvis. He set a new harder and faster rhythm, slamming into her until she could only scream. Reba closed her eyes, her walls tighten around Brock. He let out a groan and he needed release so he moved even faster.

Suddenly Reba felt light head and she threw her head back reaching her climax. She cried out his name and moved her hips up against his wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Brock thrusted one last time into her, both coming at the same time. Brock stayed with her until the walls Reba's walls stopped clamping around him, rolling over on his side to pull her closer. They both smiled and Reba laid her head down on his chest.

"Wow....," Brock said, his body covered in sweat. Reba moved a little and kissed his chest, looking up into his eyes.

"I assume you liked it...," she grinned and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"hmm....could do that again some other time..," he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, pulling the bedsheets over their bodies. Reba snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

"Sounds good...love you..," she mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

"Love you more...," Brock mumbled and hugged her even tighter.


End file.
